


Znacznie więcej (niż kiedyś)

by Pomyluna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Broken Stiles, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Nervous Derek, Spark Stiles, Tattooed Stiles
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: Obaj się zmienili i choć nadal się pragną, to Stiles uważa, iż nie jest w stanie zapewnić Derekowi tego, czego ten potrzebuje. Hale jest innego zdania i nie zamierza mu pozwolić zakończyć czegoś, co z ledwością się zaczęło.





	Znacznie więcej (niż kiedyś)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So much more (than what you used to be)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550726) by [Nival_Vixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen). 



> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

Stiles ma na głowie słuchawki i z zamkniętymi oczami stuka palcami o blat biurka. Wygląda jak normalny nastolatek, który nie ma większych zmartwień (a przynajmniej zmartwień supernaturalnych) i Derek wolałby nie zakłócać tej namiastki spokoju. Jest gotów opuścić pokój, lecz kiedy już chce to zrobić, Stiles otwiera oczy i odchyla głowę w tył, obdarowując go szerokim uśmiechem. Hale nie może oprzeć się pokusie zerknięcia na szyję chłopaka, na widok nieosłoniętej skóry jego serce przyspiesza nieznacznie.

– Hej, Der. Co tam? – pyta Stiles, zsuwając słuchawki.

Derek jest w stanie usłyszeć dochodzącą z nich muzykę, to jakiś heavymetalowy kawałek. Poniewczasie orientuje się, że syn szeryfa nadal czeka na jego odpowiedź, zwrócony teraz całkowicie w stronę okna, przy którym Hale stoi, czując się trochę nie na miejscu.

– Przyszedłem ci to dać – mówi cicho, wyciągając ku Stilesowi oprawioną w skórę księgę.

– Ooo, nowa książka!

Chłopak momentalnie się rozpromienia, Derek wie, że entuzjazm w jego głosie nie jest ani trochę udawany. Chwilę później podarek zostaje porwany z jego rąk i mężczyzna obserwuje, jak Stilinski przerzuca kartki niemalże z czcią, której on sam pragnąłby stać się obiektem. Stiles wyciąga notatnik i zaczyna w nim coś zapisywać, dopiero ciche chrząknięcie jego gościa sprowadza go do rzeczywistości.

– Przepraszam, masz do mnie jeszcze jakąś sprawę? – pyta, mrugając skonfundowany.

– Czy ty… czy rozważyłeś to, o czym ostatnio rozmawialiśmy?

Wilkołak nienawidzi tego, jak słabo wypada jego głos. Jest alfą, do jasnej cholery.

– Ty i ja jako para? – upewnia się Stiles.

Zero uśmiechu na twarzy, zero skoków w biciu serca i to wystarcza Hale’owi za odpowiedź. Mimo to musi być chyba prawdziwym masochistą, ponieważ kiwa głową, czekając, aż chłopak potwierdzi słowami jego przypuszczenia.

– Nie mogę dać ci tego, czego pragniesz, Derek. Potrzebujesz kogoś, kto będzie cię traktował tak, jak na to zasługujesz, a ja nigdy nie będę w stanie tego zrobić. Nigdy nie uczynię cię szczęśliwym i nie mógłbym żyć ze świadomością, iż przyniosłem ci ból. Zostałem złamany, Derek, a ty potrzebujesz kogoś czystego, bez blizn, kto pomoże ci wrócić do siebie, nie _mnie_ – dodaje, a najgorsze jest to, że naprawdę tak sądzi; uważa się za przypadek, dla którego już nie ma ratunku.

– Myślisz, że tego nie wiem, Stiles? Jestem tak samo uszkodzony jak ty i…

– Nie. Masz rację: zostałeś uszkodzony. Mnie złamano, Derek, a to różnica. Kiedy jesteś uszkodzony, istnieje szansa na to, iż twój stan się poprawi. Bycie złamanym oznacza, że już nigdy nie będziesz taki jak wcześniej. Lubiłeś starego Stilesa. Tego z ADHD, którego jedyną obroną był cięty język i sarkazm. Nie jestem nim, już nie. Nie potrafię nim być. Nie mogę. Nie mogę sobie na to pozwolić – dodaje i spogląda mimo woli w dół.

Derek robi to samo, a jego wzrok ląduje na rękach chłopaka poznaczonych runami; po chwili sunie wyżej, wzdłuż ramion, zupełnie jakby był w stanie przeniknąć przez materiał koszuli i ujrzeć rozgałęziające się dalej skomplikowane wzory. Derek nie wątpi w słowa Stilesa – ślady na ciele chłopaka są wystarczającym dowodem na ich prawdziwość.

– W porządku, przyznaję: lubiłem starego Stilesa. Zadowolony? Lubiłem go, ponieważ był godny zaufania i można było na nim polegać. Nawet jeśli miał mnie głęboko gdzieś i zachowywał się jak mały irytujący gówniarz, to jednak gotów był mimo wszystko ocalić mi życie. Ale teraz? Teraz cię _kocham_ , bo choć twoje oddanie sprawie wciąż jest godne podziwu, to przez ten czas stałeś się kimś znacznie więcej niż dzieciakiem pakującym się stale w kłopoty i ja… ja chcę być z tobą dla _ciebie_. To wszystko. Nie żywię jakichś sentymentalnych uczuć względem kogoś, kim nie jesteś, masz moje słowo – zapewnia i Stiles wie, że właśnie to ma na myśli; nie jest wilkołakiem, ale ma na powiekach runy prawdy i może _dosłownie_ zobaczyć, kiedy ktoś kłamie.

Stilinski przez chwilę się zastanawia i choć Derek jest mocno podenerwowany – czeka. Nie zamierza odejść – nie tym razem – musi jednak sprawić, że Stiles również w to uwierzy. Kiedy chłopak kładzie słuchawki na biurku, wstaje i kieruje się w stronę drzwi, serce wilkołaka przestaje bić. Mimo to Hale nie potrafi się zmusić do opuszczenia pokoju, jeszcze nie. Gdy będzie pewien, że jego głos się nie załamie, zamierza zapytać _dlaczego_.

Nie ma okazji, gdyż Stiles zamyka drzwi i pojawia się przy nim w ułamku sekundy – zasługa run prędkości na nogach – a następnie przyciska usta do jego ust i Derek nie jest w stanie nic zrobić poza odpowiedzeniem na pocałunek. Obejmuje Stilesa w pasie, a wtedy palce chłopaka wplatają się w jego włosy, przeczesując je delikatnie. Ten dotyk, ta bliskość… to znacznie więcej, niż kiedykolwiek sobie wyobrażał. Stiles odsuwa się powoli i Derek podąża w ślad za jego ustami, lecz wtedy chłopak przykłada palec do jego warg i kręci głową.

– Okej, możemy spróbować – mówi, po czym milczy przez moment, wpatrując się wilkołaka. Kiedy wydaje się, że już zebrał myśli, dodaje: – Nie jestem tą samą osobą, którą byłem na początku naszej znajomości. To dotyczy również ciebie. Obaj się zmieniliśmy i musimy o tym pamiętać, w porządku?

Derek przez chwilę rozważa jego słowa i uświadamia się, że Stiles nie jest jedynym, który stał się kimś znacznie więcej niż kiedyś.

– W porządku – odpowiada ze zdecydowaniem, a następnie przyciąga Stilesa do kolejnego pocałunku. I choć chłopak może z łatwością mu uciec lub go powstrzymać, tym razem tego nie robi.

**Author's Note:**

> Pewnie nie uwierzycie, ale to tłumaczenie ma ponad dwa lata. Dwa lata temu zapisałam je w swoich projektach, dwa lata czekało na realizację i dopiero dziś dane jest mu ujrzeć światło dzienne. Zaledwie trzy strony ze skromnymi opisami, a zabierałam się za to taki szmat czasu… To samo z _Abonentem czasowo niedostępnym_ – tłumaczenie jest młodsze zaledwie o miesiąc. Nie potrafię wyrazić słowami ulgi, jaką sprawiło mi zamknięcie za sobą tych drzwi xD


End file.
